


объятия

by orphan_account



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Kudos: 4





	объятия

С Эллиотом удобно, приятно обниматься — он похож на пушистого породистого пса, который только для вида фыркает, но каждый раз приглашает Лео домой, когда родителей нет дома, а братья и сестра заняты своими непонятными делами. Только тогда, когда они лежат, свернувшись на кровати, напоминающей заброшенную библиотеку со всеми этими завалами притащенных Лео книжек, у Лео возникает чувство безопасности и уюта, приятно согревающее душу, и он прижимается к Эллиоту своей темноволосой головой, изредка заглядывая в его пронзительно голубые глаза.   
Эллиот приносит каждый раз ему плед и делает вид, что тот послужит гораздо лучше, чем он сам, для тепла, и Лео его пинает небольно в бок, улыбаясь.  
Они играют в разные игры на приставке. Немного неудобно играть, когда так близко друг к другу, но отодвигаться Лео не хочет. Ведь как ещё подначивать Элиота! А Элиот не против, и они вместе сидят так, пока за окном не сгущаются кристально темные сумерки, становится немного прохладнее. Иногда они вместе засыпают ещё до наступления таинственной ночи, не встав с кровати и опираясь на друг друга, даже не переодевшись, потому что Лео вообще не хочется отпускать Эллиота. Вдруг пропадет?  
А иногда они сонно зевают, но успевают переодеться и запрыгнуть под одеяло, тоже совсем рядышком, слушаютьдыхание друг друга, и рассказываают небольшие истории про волшебный мир, полный приключений.  
Это их маленький укромный мир. Его, Лео, и объятий Эллиота.


End file.
